The lost one
by lookman4590
Summary: Yui finds the code remans of her sister that was removed over SAO development This story is based on pure speculation and the combination of Canon from the PlayStation Vita game and the Anime.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day on the 22nd floor of new _Aincrad. Yui was laying in her bed bored out of her mind. "Man I am so bored right now. " she has alway Been on good terms with the cardinal system And decided it would be interesting to look around at the development notes _

**Login id: **Yui-MHCP001

**Access **granted

**Search: **Deb notes

**refine: **MHCP00

**Two files Found**

Yui looked up at the holographic display above. Her face turned from shock to joy. She quit quickly tapped on the second result opening up a character profile

The profile contained an image her full name her in game name. And her Active coordinates. And in game status. She clicked on the button to read more info. Reading over the dev note. She went from happiness from the possibly of having another friend. to extreme sadness seeing what her sister AI had to endure during development. The internal bug reporting was for seeing multiple fatal errors in the code. And the final entry brought her to tears.

**Time:** 12:45 pm

**Developer name: **redacted

**Summary: **due to multiple errors with insufficient time to repair I have decided to remove Strea-MHCP002 form retail releases

No yui shouted "it can't be true" she quickly searched for MHCP002 in the source code but only the results from the dev. notes were found. "No this cannot be" she laid her face on her pillow and began to sob uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito had just finished eating dinner and was going to meet some of his friend in new Aincrad. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed the last remaining nerves gear in the world. Put it over his head and yelled link start. And saw an incredible display of colors and then find himself in the living room of their home on the 22nd floor.

He heard a quiet cry from one of the bedrooms "Yui he yelled" and ran towards the bedroom He opened the door and saw a large holographic screen opened and yui cry into her pillow

He tried and failed to comfort his adopted daughter. "Yui honey I'm going to call mom She will be I'm soon " she stop crying and lookup to him. Dad do you think you can find her. "If I can't' I know who can. I am still in direct contact with my case manager for the SAO incident I am sure he is willing to help us out"

Thank you dad she jumped up giving him a hug

Ok I am going or get mommy for you. Can you display all relevant information on screens one and two on the server "sure daddy?"

Good evening Kikuoka Seijirou I need you to Subpoena for one of the AI developers. My daughter has found the Dev notes. And she's really upset about the possibility of her sister being destroyed.

I would like to speak with him at your earliest convenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

Knock knock knock

Is the Tokyo police we have a subpoena for Mr. Ryuu In the case of Japan Versus?

Bank opened the door and came face-to-face with a professionally dressed police officer. "Did I do sum thing Wong" he asked confused. The officer replayed "form what I understand. It was requested by one of the SAO. - Apparently one of the assets saved itself in his nerve gear "really " he just about yelled. Yes the officer replayed

Apparently her name is yui. "Yui Survived I can't believe it "yep the officer replayed" she was adapted by the 2 heroes of sao and had been living on his local sever"

The man was ecstatic you now I saved an AI form sao as we'll. I am going to grab my computer and I'll join you in the car "thank you Sir" he ran to his desk and quickly Shut screen on his laptop stuff to beg forgetting to wait for the beep that indicated sleep mode. The officer replayed

Kikuoka Seijirou and Kirito Sat at a long table waiting for the man. He walk into the room leaving his laptop bag by the door

Thank you for coming to case manager said is the man walking set down this. Thank you for inviting me the man replayed. So what's going on that requires my assistance

Kirito spoke "my adopted _Daughter_ has found evidence that her sister may have been destroyed" the man pulled out sum papers. Only 2 got removed completely. One I was able to load onto a local Sever her name is strea. She had a lot of problem in development. But she was able to develop a personality as we'll. So I lied in my dev. note saying she was "destroyed" but I was able to save her

DAD IT IS HOT IN HERE THE COMPUTER DID NOT GO INTO SKEEP MODE PLEAZE LET ME OUT TO COOL OFF

Kirito raised an eye brow "we'll is that her " I'd like to meet her. Yes of course I can. The man pulled out his laptop and opened the main screen and to more holographic screen popped out on the side.

Strea is like you to meat Kirito and Kikuoka Seijirou for the SAO investigation team. Kirito speak up. I think this may be her I remember that name.

Strea was very pretty he wears a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress


End file.
